


Travis wasn’t going to be one of them

by stupid_stories



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_stories/pseuds/stupid_stories
Summary: Travis isn’t going to catch this disease. TW: Homophobia (includes slurs), references to Travis’ abusive father  also talking about dying a lot.





	Travis wasn’t going to be one of them

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow carnations represent rejection. Thats why I used them instead of roses.

_Travis isn’t going to be one of them._

He sees the people who get sick. They sometimes get better or not. It was rather funny is some twisted way, you grow flowers in your lungs because you feel love for someone. 

Sophomore year of high school hits. It’s mainly ok for the most part, besides his dad but other than that its all going well. There’s this new girl in his math class. Blue pigtails and a weird ceramic face.

”Freak.” Travis mumbles under his breath.

He hears mystery girl talking to his arch nemesis Larry Johnson. He hears him call this new girl Sal. He then hears Larry call Sal a boy. 

Update: This new guy isn’t just a weird girl. He was a fag too.

Overtime, Travis had developed a weird fixation with Sal. Bullying him as an escape mechanism. See Sal wasn’t the queer (Travis had noticed his crush on Ashley), it was Travis. 

He thought things couldn’t get worse. He was gay and thats the worst that’s going to happen to him.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

* * *

It starts slowly. Little moments where he find it hard to catch his breath or coughs a little more than normal. He probably just has allergies. Right? This definitely didn’t have anything to do with the heat he felt in his cheeks when the masked freak looked at him.

Then it gets worse. 

He can feel the petals pressed up against the sensitive skin of his lungs. He begins to cough up yellow petals sometimes. Normally after a especially aggressive fight with Sal. He can fix this right? Yep! He can he can do one of two things.

1\. Make Sal kiss him once

2\. Stop liking Sal. 

Neither of those things were going to happen. You can’t make someone love you or force yourself to stop loving them. 

His dad is going to be so mad. What was little child of God, doing getting sick over a stupid girl? It would be even worse if his dad knew it wasn’t a girl that did this to him.

* * *

This has been going on for two weeks now. It’s not getting any better. If anything, its gotten worse. He spent long times in the bathroom at school, heaving up blood soaked carnations into the toilet. He sometimes felt he couldn’t breathe. It was getting harder to hide now, because flowers had started appearing on his skin wherever Sal had it him during one of their big fights.

This isn’t happening. 

_Travis isn’t going to be one of them._

He wasn’t going to be a homosexual. He stuck by the principles he’d always been taught. 

Gays die of AIDS

Gays burn in Hell forever 

Humans aren’t made to love that way.

It’s not like he could change it. (He tried so so hard). What he could do was be disgusted with himself and not act on anything because that would be wrong.

Hanahakai made that difficult.

* * *

His death was nearing. He could tell. The flowers had become to frequently coughed up that he found it difficult to keep any food down. He couldn’t breathe at most points, passing out occasionally.

He definitely was going to die today.

So he made a plan. 

He gathered all his things. A few crumpled up confessions to Sal, a copy of the bible (maybe God would take sympathy on him) and a watm blanket. 

He went outside. He snuck out past his drunk father. 

He found a beautiful clearing in the woods and lied down.

__He saw all the people that got better from this, kissing their lover as the flowers slowly died. He wondered what that felt like. He knew most people got better after this.

_Travis wasn’t going to be one of them._


End file.
